Tony
Tony was originally a werewolf from North Dakota, but he was then transformed into a hybrid by Klaus. He then served as Klaus' right hand man and hitman for Klaus if anything needed to be done, through out Homecoming and The New Deal until his death. When he decapitated by Jeremy Gilbert. Season Three Tony was originally a Werewolf from North Dakota. But he was sired and killed by Klaus, making him a Hybrid. He became Klaus' right hand man during the time he became a Hybrid, but he also became Klaus' hitman if he wanted to send a message to anyone. In Homecoming, When Klaus goes to Tyler Lockwood he shows him The other Hybrids he has created like Tony his right hand man and Mindy, and Klaus says that they will protect him no matter who gets in the way. When Klaus talks to Elena/Katherine he says that if he dies, he has made sure his Hybrids will kill Damon. Tony is later inside The Lockwood Mansion with Klaus when Mindy said that Klaus has a visitor witch she revealed to be Mikael Klaus`s father, Klaus said to Tony that he knew what to do. Tony then said to The other Hybrids to come with him and wait for Klaus to give the order to attack Mikael and anyone else who is with him. Tony and The other Hybrids tried to save Klaus their Hybrid master, but Elena who was really Katherine threw Vervain at them making them to fall. After Stefan Salvatore had stole Klaus' family, He and Tony started to begin and search for him but didn't find him then they thought they would use Elena and Damon to help them find Klaus' family. In The New Deal, Tony was chasing Elena a few blocks then when Elena thought she lost him, he then came towards her he says to her "Excuse me. Should have watched where I was going". And she says "Don't worry about it". He then says to her "Have a nice day". He is later seen with Klaus at The Grill and Klaus says to him "Get a round in, would you Tony?". While Klaus talks to Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. Tony later tries to kill Jeremy Gilbert with his car and since Jeremy has been compelled by Klaus he doesn't move away, Alaric runs to him and pushes him away and he gets hit by Tony`s car and dies, Tony then drove to Elena and said to her, "There I go again. Bumping in to people." When Alaric returned to The living by his ring, he still had pain and he fell on the floor an was dying then two ambulance men came to help him and said they need to take him to The Hospital now, but Tony compels the two ambulance men to leave by saying "let`s not, we say we did. Why don`t you two meet us at The Hospital." Then the two ambulance men went to the Hospital, Elena asked him what he was doing. Tony says to her, "You can still save his life, Elena. Her take my blood. I can`t get in, you gonna have to invite me in." Then he can help Alaric, but Elena won't let him in and says "No, why are you doing this." He then says to her,"Klaus asked for his family back, you didn`t deliver." Elena then goes to help Alaric and Tony says to her, "He`s gonna die. You might wanna invite me in Elena." Tony is then wounded by Jeremy who shots Tony with a wooden arrow, with Alaric's crossbow then Jeremy decapitated Tony with a knife straight after by saying that he wasen`t dead yet. Damon revealed to Elena that his body is now laying at the bottom of Steven's Quarry. Powers and Abilities Hybrids inherent powers of both vampires and werewolves but to their greatest degrees, such as super strength, super speed, senses, healing factor, and mind compulsion. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires, but the hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Werewolf Bite Blood Cure' - Hybrid blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. *'Transformation Control' - Hybrids have the ability to Shapeshift/transform at will and at anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal Werewolf where they are forced to Shapeshift/transform only once a month on a full moon. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their werewolf heritage, hybrids are able to move around during the day and in the sun without the use of a Lapis Lazuli mystical stone bound to a piece of jewellery. *'Immortality' - Due to their vampire heritage, a Hybrid will stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid will then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection and therefore will live forever unless they are killed by a weapon, weakness or method that will kill a normal vampire or werewolf. *'Mind Compulsion' - Due to their Vampire heritage a Hybrid can compel the minds of Humans. *'Healing Factor' - Hybrids healing power is a lot more enhanced and will allow them to heal a lot quicker due to the healing powers of a vampire and werewolf than just that of a vampire or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kind of injuries, due to being both werewolf and vampire. *'Lie Detection' - Due to their Werewolf heritage a Hybrid is able to sense if someone is lying or not. *'Super Speed' - Hybrids are much faster than any werewolf and vampires. Hybrids can use this abilities in human and wolf form. *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are much stronger than Vampires And Werewolves. however their strength may have the limits of their species, age for vampires and their wolf form for the werewolf side. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids can move and jump extremely fast and high. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their Vampire heritage, Hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrids heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion' - An Original can compel Hybrids because they are half vampire. Appearances Season 3 *''Homecoming'' *The New Deal Trivia * Tony was Klaus's right hand man and hitman until his death in The New Deal. * Tony is the first hybrid to be decapitated. * Tony is also the first character to be decapitated by a human. * Tony killed Alaric Saltzman with his car but he was resureccted by his ring. * Tony is killed by Jeremy Gilbert, making his first kill. Qoutes (To Elena) "Excuse me. Should have watched where I was going". (To Elena after he hit Alaric with his car) "There I go again. Bumping in to people." (To The MT`s) "Let`s not, we say we did. Why don`t you two meet us at The Hospital." (To Elena) "You can still save his life, Elena. Here, take my blood. I can`t get in, you gonna have to invite me in." (To Elena) "Klaus asked for his family back, you didn`t deliver." (To Elena) "He`s gonna die. You might wanna invite me in Elena." -- The New Deal. Gallery 3v.png|Tony comes to the gilbert house. 3x9-Homecoming-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-26804298-1280-720.jpg|Tony and two more Hybrids. 462px-3x10 04.jpg|Tony and Klaus at The Grill. Tony3x09.png|Tony at The Lockwood Mansion. Tonydead.png|Tony`s dead body. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079042-1280-720.jpg|Tony. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28078277-1280-720.jpg|Tony`s driving 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079037-1280-720.jpg|Tony compells the ambulance men to go. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079044-1280-720.jpg|Tony offers to give his blood to Alaric, if gets invited in. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079043-1280-720.jpg|Can I come in. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079047-1280-720.jpg|Tony looks around. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079048-1280-720.jpg|Tony wonders if she will let him in. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079051-1280-720.jpg|Tony looks at Elena. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079057-1280-720.jpg|Tony says Alaric will die. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079060-1280-720.jpg|Tony sees Elena run towards Alaric. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079065-1280-720.jpg|Tony looks at both Elena and Alaric. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079066-1280-720.jpg|Invite me in so I can heal him. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079068-1280-720.jpg|Tony is shot with an wooden arrow by Jeremy. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079082-1280-720.jpg|Jeremy goes towards Tony`s dead body. 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28079109-1280-720.jpg|Jeremy makes sure Tony`s dead so he remove his head with a knife. References Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Sired by Klaus Category:Killed by Jeremy Category:Killed by Klaus Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Destroyed Werewolves Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Decapitation Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Guest Characters Category:Individuals who have been Revived Category:Fed on Elena's blood Category:Secret-Keepers Category:killed Alaric Saltzman